


The Robot!AU Nobody Asked For

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Idea Pile [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Robot AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wants a cleaningrobot and gets... something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Robot!AU Nobody Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> japanese television made me do it

When Pete found Patrick it was just another Wednesday night.

He was on his way home after getting some drinks after work – kind of a routine for him, to relax. The streets of Chicago were dark and there were only a few strange shadows out and about.

He found him in an alley – which was a miracle in itself, that he even saw him - hidden under trash bags. Between old newspaper and rotten cabbage, limbs weirdly twisted. He was dirty and his hair matted with grease. His clothes, if you could call them that, caked with dirt, too, ripped and worn out.

Pete has never seen a robot in such a bad condition. Usually they're kept as prestige objects and shown off. Without thinking about it, really, he had picked up the lifeless form into his arms and carried him home.

That’s where he is now, the robot lying on his couch in the living room while he is in the kitchen. He had just talked with Gerard and Pete is glad he knows _someone_ who knows about robots, because he sure as hell doesn’t.

As far as Pete understands he had just connected the robot to his computer and Gerard did the rest via remote access. Pete is not sure he understands exactly what happened, but he just wants that robot to work, so he's not going around asking questions.

He had been hoping he’s a cleaningbot, then he could help keep Pete’s mess in check. But then Gerard told him the robot is basically useless – defective mainboard – and it would take a while for Gerard to come up with a new one. 

Pete is… disappointed. He was so excited and now he has to wait for however long it takes Gerard.

And now Pete's stuck with a useless, dirty robot. Well, he could at least clean him, so he doesn’t look like a homeless person.

So he carries the robot to his bathroom and sits him down on the washing machine, feet dangling over the edge. This is the first time he gets a close look at him. Beneath all the dirt and grime Pete can see blonde hair and soft white skin. He can’t see his eyes because their closed, like he’s sleeping.

“So, let’s clean you up!” Pete claps his hands once and takes a washcloth from the cabinet under the sink. He wets it with water and a little soap before he gently rubs over the dirtied skin, first on his hands and arms. Piece by piece he exposes more and more perfect skin. Apart from the ragged clothes he is still wearing, he's not bad looking. Somehow Pete is reluctant to take the clothes off though, even if it’s just a robot. He looks too human and it makes Pete feel like a pervert.

When Pete gets to the robots face he takes his chin between his fingers to turn the head whichever way he needs. Pete is mesmerized that he can even see light freckles on the robots face.

At last he washes the hair – the robot hanging on top of the washing machine and partly over the sink. Even though the robot is not yet active, Pete tries to not twist his limbs in ways they shouldn't twist. Who knows if the robot can remember when he... wakes up.

Pete is just toweling off the wet hair, finally showing it’s light blonde color and Pete can even see a reddish tone in it, when he hears a clicking sound. Before he can really wonder what the hell that just was, the robot snaps his eyes open, looking at Pete.

 _Oh_ , he thinks, _they’re  blue_. And then he’s pushed away, stumbling backwards over towels strewn across the floor - and that's the reason why he needs a cleaningbot - falling with flailing arms. His head bashes against the toilet before he slumps down on the floor, his vision going black.

**_Ouch._ **


End file.
